


What Happens In New York

by sophieajulian



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: AU, Call Me By Your Name AU, Call me by your name, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieajulian/pseuds/sophieajulian
Summary: Elio moves to New York to start University at Columbia and meets Professor Davies, who he soon finds out is a very old close friend...





	1. Preface

Oliver sat at his desk in his office, glancing at the photo on the wall opposite of himself and the Perlmans. What he couldn't believe was that it was a year ago today that he left. A year since he had seen that face that he loved, the face that he missed ever so much.  
At the exact same point in time, Elio was sat on the plane, glancing out the window at the land below him. Another ten minutes and he would be in New York, ready to start his first year at Columbia college. He was actually more anxious about seeing Oliver, who was he kidding, he was in such a large college, he probably wouldn't even bump into him. He needed to grow up.  
Walking into his dorm was probably the scariest thing he had ever done. He was immediately envelopped in a hug and - fuck - was that Olivers perfume? He inhaled the boys scent. No, same perfume but there was too much, Oliver would never wear that much. He told himself to forget about the blonde man he had grown to love and instead focus on introducing himself to the people around him.  
"Hi, I'm Elio," he smiled, recieving a chorus of gasps. He noticed a girl with long brown hair, and god she looked just like Marzia.  
"Your accent is more beautiful than we thought. Hey, I'm Andrea. This is Callum, and this is Julia," she said as she pointed to the boy who had hugged Elio as he walked in and then to a girl he hadn't noticed before with blonde hair.  
"Callum and Julia are brother and sister, they're both second years but I'm a first year like you."  
Elio was shown to his room and put his bags away on his bed before he headed off to the student fair with his roommates. He stayed with Callum most of the time as the girls went off together.  
"Oh! Professor Davies! This is my new roomie, he's studying psychology but he has an interest in history." Callum spoke as he brough Elio to his professor.  
"Callum, I've told you multiple times to call me..."  
"Oliver?" Elio's eyes went wide, "You're..."  
"Elio, hi." Oliver smiled, "you never told me you were considering Columbia, I would've..."  
"Would've what? Invited me over to see your wife and kids and expect everything to be ok?"  
Oliver frowned, glancing around, "Elio, not here ok? Come to my office tonight at 6. Callum will inform you of where it is."  
Elio nodded, biting his lower lip as he stepped away, "yeah, okay. Later."  
Oliver smiled softly as his lover walked away from him, and hopefully it wasn't like the last time they had said goodbye to each other.  
Elio spent most of his night before meeting Oliver getting prepared. Not like he was going to dress up, no... He couldn't show up dressed up like he used to, it would seem too desperate. He showered thoroughly, debating actually shaving but then decided against it. Nothing was going to happen tonight, and thats what he told himself the whole time he was getting ready.


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the first Chapter, or the prologue thing.  
> NOT PROOF READ!!

Elio glanced at the shirt that hung on his wardrobe. It had been two days since Oliver had left and he still couldn't bring himself to get up and do anything, no matter how many times his mother begged him to at least eat. Was Oliver this hurt? Why didn't he just stay? As he sat up, reaching for his laptop, he noticed a necklace on the side with a note. He frowned and reached for it, glancing at the (slightly large than his own) Star of David and then reading over the letter.  
'Oliver,  
I'd like you to keep this safe for me, at least  
until we meet again, which will be someday soon, I hope.  
I had to stop myself from staying here but we both  
know i couldn't, I have a job and soon, a family. I  
remember everything that we had together and I don't  
think I will ever be able to forget.  
All my love,  
Elio. x'

He clutched the star in his hand and brought it to his chest. A tear rolled down his face as his eyes closed, images of their summer together running through his head. He couldn't cry, no, he wouldn't, as much as he wanted to. HIs chest ached and his body longed for Oliver, but he had to stand his ground and he was too stubborn to call him.  
It was two hours later that Elio went downstairs for the first time, pressing a kiss to his mothers cheek, then his father and finally, Mafalda.  
"I've been thinking about college, mama." he spoke, glancing at her to gauge her reaction  
"Oh? where are you thinking, Tesoro?"  
He blushed as he spoke "Columbia?"  
His fathers head whipped up almost immediately "New York, Columbia? Are you..."  
"No. And i don't want everybody thinking he's the reason I'm going. They run a good psychology programme." Elio shrugged. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about Oliver being a professor there, he really had. He had imagined going to his office late at night and being bent over the desk...  
"Elly? Are you listening to me?"  
"Sorry, dad," he blushed, shaking his head.  
"We support whatever you choose," his mother stroked a hand through his hair, "but maybe you should call him if you're considering Columbia."  
And Elio thought about it, about calling him but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the fucking phone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was Hannukah when Oliver called. Elio was over the moon to hear his voice after so many long months of being apart.  
"Would it be a bad time to tell you I'm getting married in the spring?"  
It was as if Elio's world had stopped there and then. Fuck. Just when he was going to tell Oliver about his application to Columbia, he had to go and drop the marriage bomb. He had to force himself to choke back a sob, or a scream, or whatever it was he wanted to hurl at Oliver - it wouldn't change the situation anyway.  
Elio was lucky for his parents picking up the phone and talking to Oliver because he was scared he would've started screaming at him. Once his parents had gone however, Elio felt his throat close up.  
"Do you mind?"  
What? Was he fucking stupid, of course he minded. He cared so much, more than anything in the world. This would crush him. He couldn't go to Columbia now. Everything was ruined. Again.  
"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Tell Me Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in present day, Elio receives some even more shocking news than he had at Hannukah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to when Elio is at Columbia...

Elio had gone to the office at 6pm sharp. He glanced at the embossed gold name on the door and smiled. He would never forget that name in a lifetime. He raised his hand to the wood and knocked, taking one last deep breath. He was really doing this...  
The door opened after his third knock and it revealed an incredibly handsome looking Oliver. Granted, he was tired and probably sick of students already but he still managed to look insanely handsome. Elio gulped softly as Oliver let him in, glancing around, expecting to be greeted with pictures of Oliver's wife - Sarah was it? No, Sandra? - and his kids. All Elio knew was that he had two boys, one around 11 months and the other only a month old, so why wasn't he at home with them?  
Oliver motioned for the younger boy to sit, before placing himself in his chair.  
"I guess you have questions?" he asked, which was probably the understatement of the year. Elio nodded as he glanced to the door, and only then did he see the photo of Oliver, his parents and himself outside the villa in Italy. A sudden wave of sadness came over him as he stepped over to it.  
"Do you miss them already?" The blonde asked, to receive a nod from Elio.  
"Every passing second. Just as I did with you..."  
"Elio I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you intentionally, please know that." he furrowed his eyebrows as he got up and made his way over to Elio. "Hey, look at me, Elly." He took his jaw in his hand and turned his face to look at it. "I still remember everything. Nothing has changed, yeah?"  
Elio felt himself leaning into the touch, nodding eventually. "But your..."  
"No. We split two weeks ago, just after Eliot was born. We both couldn't handle it, we were arguing everyday..."  
Elio frowned "I'm sorry to hear..."  
"No you're not," Oliver said with a knowing smirk.  
"No," Elio responded "I'm not... But what about your kids... Eliot and.."  
"Eliot and Vi, short for Vincent. I call him Vi after Vimini. and Eliot, Elio for short. After you... They're staying with Sal for the week and then come to me on weekends but she's trying to get fully custody."  
Elio frowned, "Do you want her to?"  
The blonde shook his head, "of course not, but maybe it would be easier, especially now that you're here..."  
"Now that I'm here?" Elio pouted slightly "why is it so different?"  
"Because I'm still in love with you." Oliver smiled and he ran his thumb over Elio's bottom lip. "Because when you're here, all I need is you, and you are here, at Columbia and fuck it if you're a student and I'm a teacher, I'm not your teacher so fuck the college and kiss me." Oliver finished his speech with a kiss to the younger boys lips and for once, for the first time since Oliver had left Italy just over a year ago, Elio felt hole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated,
> 
> Follow @cmbynonao3 on instagram for more.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Can you all please go and follow my instagram, it’s @armixhammer and I would really appreciate it ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a preface, not the actual first chapter.  
> Thank You For Reading!!


End file.
